Why Lucy?
by satomika
Summary: Gray on Lucy.
1. Why Lucy I

**WHY LUCY, GRAY? I**

-Because Gray met Ur. Ur is Gray's mentor who taught him ice magic. She was the culprit why he has the fetish of stripping his clothes (unconsciously). Nonetheless, Ur became Gray's mother figure in the days that came after the murder of his biological parents, even in a short period of time.

-Because Gray met Erza Scarlet. Erza is Fairy Tail's Queen, otherwise known as Titania. She's one tough chic. She's strong and makes men quiver. Gray fears her when she uses her authoritative tone, as well when she's around when he and Natsu fights. Nonetheless, Erza became Gray's teammate (begrudgingly) and became like an older sister to him.

-Because Gray met Juvia Lockser as an enemy. Gray and Juvia fought, in some sense, for Lucy, when Lucy was held against her will by Juvia's then guild, Phantom Lord. During their fight where Juvia lost to Gray, Juvia brought in the rain, something that she loves, but something that brings a dark and gloomy feeling to many. Gray, on one hand, claimed that he prefers the blue sky, an image he sees that distracts him from his rather dark and gloomy feelings. Nonetheless, Juvia became Gray's nakama (comrade) after she joined Fairy Tail.

-0-

P. S.: Gray is an ice mage while Juvia is a water mage. If they were to be together, having almost the same magical properties, they would be **BOO-RING**!

-0-

Now, in Gray's life, he has someone who stood up to be his mother (albeit for a short time), someone who acts like a big sister, and a stalker nakama to boot. The only thing missing in his life is a friend – girl friend or girlfriend, where the only candidate who will fit to his liking is Lucy.

So why Lucy, Gray?

(Even he himself doesn't know; but I think I do! :D)

x-0-0-0-x

Satomika's notes: This was made last year while classes are going on around me and yet I can't concentrate so I constructed this after I've watched the episode where Gemi and Mini proclaimed that Gray has a _**crush**_ on Lucy… :D and I was so happy because of that episode… probably episode 95, 97, or something…

Kya! –fan girl scream-


	2. Why Lucy II

**WHY LUCY, GRAY? II**

-Because out of all the members of Fairy Tail, he's the only one who can ask Lucy for her underwear when he's all stripped to nothing.

-Because aside from Erza, she's the only other girl who can stop him and Natsu from fighting. (Especially when she's in a bad mood, she most definitely can!)

-Because no matter how heavy her rack is, when he and Lucy swapped bodies one time, he still very much appreciates her body and generous curves.

-Because she's an easy person to be with. She's weird and she's funny without her even trying hard. She simply can make people smile and be happy.

-Because she still shares no matter how little she has – that is~ her cozy apartment worth 70,000 jewels. As long as she paid rent for the month, their little merry band of four, plus Happy, can always welcome themselves in her humble home.

-Because even though she's a Heartphilia, she doesn't act like a snob bitch who thinks that everything is all about money.

-Because she spins interesting tales. He still wanted to finish reading the novel she was creating before she snatched it away from him! Lucky Levy…

-Because she's the only person whom he allows to sleep beside him every time their team goes out on a mission and would require a sleeping arrangement. He doesn't want Natsu's dragon breath greeting him in the early morning; nor does he want Erza's blades sticking up his ass in the middle of the night. No sir-rie! He still wants to live. And neither does he want Happy's fur clogging his nostrils. So Lucy can be your best bet. She's the normal one out of the "abnormal" ones.

-Because Lucy is a damsel in distress who doesn't want to be saved by a knight in shining armor because she strives hard to become strong. But hell if he wouldn't want to save a damsel in distress. He's one of the guys who have a hero complex. And Lucy needs a lot of rescuing whether she likes it or not.

-Because Lucy is… Lucy… and every good thing else – her tears… her smile… her laughter... her smell… her voice… Every guy wants her… dreams of her… But Gray needs her… period. END OF STORY – because Lucy's tears pain him; he never wants to see them. They don't fit her. Lucy has the most beautiful smile he ever laid his eyes on. It's like the light that brightens up your day, lifts up your spirit, and makes you want to keep on fighting for that smile.

-0-

So yes… those are reasons why he chooses Lucy. But in loving someone, you really don't need to have a reason. You just do. :}

-0-

Well... something like a drabble... But hopefully, you still enjoyed! :]


End file.
